


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: Chanyeol couldn't tell if it's the coffee shop or a certain part of the coffee shop that made him keep coming back.





	Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just to get these images out of my system whenever I listen to my favorite song. If someone stumbles upon this work, truly sorry for the grammatical mess. English isn't my mother language. And please, listen to Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg!

* * *

 

 _I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you_  
_Yes there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you_

 

It was just an ordinary afternoon. The wind tickling bored looking twigs of a huge sycamore tree where I took shelter, surprising some dry leaves that barely attached, carrying them in a soft blow of autumn dance. It was a bit too cold, I admitted. That’s why I decided to borrow five or seven minutes of warmth I wished I could find from an old coffee shop at the crossroad.

  
There was no bell tinkling nor _'hello'_ being said. But what I seek welcomed me. It was pleasantly warm. Perhaps the wooden floor was the source. Perhaps the steam of coffee mixed with cigarettes smoke occupying the air. Perhaps the heater somewhere unnoticed. Seven became ten, ten became twenty, and I stopped counting  the minutes because there was something enthralling about this coffee shop I couldn’t pinpoint.

  
_“Excuse me, do you have a lighter?”_

  
A pair of droopy brown eyes greeted me. And I thought it was just another ordinary afternoon.

 

+++

 

 _I’ve seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
_I want to come too_  
_I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you_

 

I didn’t expect to know his name but I did. It was written on the plastic coffee cup he held by his beautiful—his hands. I came to make the third visit. He gave me a knowing smile, maybe his mind identified me as  _the lighter man_  before he rushed out of the coffee shop. I was wondering how it will sound if I say his name when the cashier let out a shout,

  
_“Sir! You left your book!”_

  
I didn't wish to say his name right there and then, but without doubt I did.

  
_“Baekhyun-ssi!”_

  
It rolled like a droplet of water in my tongue. So easy. He halted his hurry steps, head whipping to where I stood at the entrance of the coffee shop, stunned. The cashier made a quick run to hand his book. He thanked him but his eyes remained fixed on mine. The wooden flat of the coffee shop door under my palms was the only thing I could feel. Three seconds, then he blinked—raising his book to make a salute gesture to me before continuing his steps. Not too rush this time. Enough pace for two persons to walk side by side.

 

+++

 

 _No one understands me quite like you do_  
_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

 

I secretly admired his beautiful hands but seemed like it was no longer a secret. Not when he deliberately making show of his fingers dancing in the space between our table.

  
_“Ever heard a word called ‘mamihlapanitapai’?”_  
_“Mami- what?”_  
_“Thanks for shouting my name, Chanyeol-ssi.”_

 

I never heard the word. And I didn’t understand what he meant. But he smiled before sipping his coffee. The mole on his thumb distracted me. I sipped my coffee too. It was too hot and I cursed. Then I heard what could possibly be the most addicting sound to my ears for the very first time. He laughed.

 

+++

 

 _I’ve seen the waters that make your eyes shine_  
_Now I’m shining too_

 

His laughter became my favourite sound. How he looked when he laughed right there in front of me became my favourite sight. It was contagious. I tried not to get drown in our sea of laughter because I wanted to see that face. I wanted to froze it, hang it in the dark room until the colours blooming, brighter than midnight sun, then place it in the darkest place I knew all too well.

 

_“Chanyeol Park, you didn’t tell me you cannot eat spicy food! God, your face looked hilarious.”_

 

He wiped the sweats forming on my forehead before ordering a glass of warm milk. He was still laughing when I drank the milk.

 _Because oh because_  
_I’ve fallen quite hard over you_

 

+++

 

 _If I didn’t know you, I’d rather not know_  
_If I couldn’t have you, I’d rather be alone_

 

The coffee shop felt a bit colder without his presence. But it should be the same. Because the floor was still made of woods. Because there were still people smoking and drinking coffee. Because somewhere between my thirteenth and sixteenth visit, the staff mentioning something about the heater.

It’s ridiculous really. Being worried about someone you barely know. But now that I’m thinking about it, knowing him a little is still far better than not knowing him at all. I look around at the familiar faces but there’s only one person I know how he’d like his coffee, how he’d bite his thumb while waiting for his order, and how his mouth will form a rectangular smile to thank the barista. 

He disappeared once in a while. And I couldn’t help wondering where he is. This coffee shop is just one out of hundreds places everyone visits. It’s not like people come here regularly with a certain purpose anyway. It’s not like this coffee shop mean something more than a place to buy a cup of coffee for him.

  
But today I realize it is, for me.

So I bring my guitar to the small stage in the corner and I close my eyes through this song I sing. Nothing had prepared me for what I see when I open my eyes.

 

 _“Do you know how tiring it was to make these short legs run from the bus stop to here? What if I miss your performance?”_  
_“Baekhyun-ssi?”_  
_“I’d rather be alone, too.”_

 

I hear people giving applause and whistle.

 

+++ 

 

 _I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_  
_All of the while, all of the while_  
_It was you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mamihlapinatapai; The wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who both desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to start.


End file.
